Eden " The Forsaken" Creed
"Clever tyrants are never punished." Sample-e8c6c1f03640e6b3c086226c97265dd1.jpg tumblr_n5bm98ldmj1s307p6o1_500 (1).gif tumblr_n4ys1x3TMA1s4qvrdo1_500.gif stayt.gif tumblr_nau304wQdY1qj5jqso1_500.gif General Information tumblr_nwtvs0H9No1qkgj3no1_540.png Name: ''Eden Creed'' DoB: ''4/25/2157'' Age: ''20 '' Gender: ''Male '' Blood Type: ''Royale '' Eye Color: Green Height:'' '''5'11 '' '''Weight: ''145 '' Occupation: Raven Crusader '' Apperance EC2.png|Eden Creed pulling a jacket over his shoulder. Eden Creed; Despite his brash and impulsive nature - it only pales in comparison to his overall appearance. He always saw it as the curse; that’ll most people will completely fall ignorant to his behavior in light of the emerald charm in his gaze. Like his brother; it brought to life an enchanted meadow - the only difference was Edens glossed a bit more. Not only was this nurtured green emerald grazed meadow enchanted but it also held the significance of it being regularly watered by the entity of earth herself. Eden’s skin is a gentle tan - almost as golden as the sand of an untainted Caribbean beach.Thing is, Eden's skin was riddled with scars due to the nature of his career choices, His hair's a midnight raven - wings black. If not brushed back it’s usually presented shaggy and wild. Fortunately; Edens usually seen with his favorite black Navy hat. No, matter what he’s wearing - whether it’s a large leather coat ( What he usually wears.)Or a Tall tailored suit, that hats always the finishing touch. Eden stands as tall as five feet and eleven inches with a rather athletic build - massive arms built to bend mountains and legs to leap planets. b584bebb554352bb7b6e26c288f3ef67.png IamCreed-2.jpg 8b8d2e9a97da40e55af153ba26f80336.jpg Behavior/Personality tumblr_nfr8m7TO4Z1sjef7uo4_1280.jpg Eden Creed’s quite lenient; but when it comes to enforcing and establishing his honor, he can come off as brash and incompetent. For the most part, Eden’s focus never falters. If there's a goal in mind - he’ll pursue it, no matter the difficulty or threat it may pose. He know’s no obstacle - and due to training as an Crusader he’s excessively smart and talented. He knows his way through harsh conditions and being of Creed blood and child of Rowan he’s become sort of a tactical genius. Since his days as a child he followed Saru or better known as the Monkey King as his mentor, Saru is an Oni who’s been a leech to the Creed bloodline for centuries; but due to the differences in their behavior - though difficult they’ve found ways to coexist but sharing a mind and soul leaves nothing but complexities. Due, to Eden’s Psycho Chi - his intentions and methods may come off as “ chaotic.” He is completely oblivious to this side of him; what may seem out of the ordinary to most comes off as out of the norm for him. His expectations for humanity is dangerously low. He expects nothing more of their barbaric nature - he doesn’t flinch at the sight of blood nor when human acts less humanly and more beastly than they should be. bf68df54295067f420c278abb0e10842.png 1a149d50c7467c3d007fdcd4689a6bdb.png Yea.jpg Sample-12bc1180c112e08f2e769dabe379fee8.jpg Alignment - Lawful Evil db1002bb14e911191e72fff96a0757c2.png A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. EDen Creeed 21.jpg Sample-7f43202dc99dc08de1014393cfedb69a.jpg efe2b04c7d7c54f8ddd7e3bf92e59f34.jpg 68b69537f77cd4516a618a6bd5bef1fb.png 2d974d95d92647fe430ba7595dcb14fa.jpg 'Occupation/Class' Raven-symbol-image.jpg *Occupation: The Raven Crusaders e1b17bd07ba6f518672613428eea4db0 (1).png f37e4dd5282a24994ed085bdb8c9cd78 (1).jpg sample-ed68f61e63e69adbc3fb5bd79645872a.jpg After the events of Horsemen attack. The City of Kasaihana had held their own against these deities of destruction but at what cost? The City had faced horrible destruction. And it all it had truly done was make the world truly aware of the Omega gene ' Fiend ' threat. The US government coming to terms with how dangerous these fiends and unearthly deities were on earth created a speical task force that handels these situations straight up themselves. They were known as The Raven Crusade. They recruit the best of the best. The strongest of the strong, and make them even stronger. The Raven Crusade has taken over the FBI stand point, and eliminated it completely. As of now whenever their is an issue that is beyond the Cops of the 4 Utopia's of america. The Raven Crusade will step in, and they will most definetly get the job done. Their training is on equal measure of any militant team but worse, if not more conditoned. For every 60 CIA agents, all their skills dont even equal up to ONE Raven Crusade Agent. They are feared and respected around the world due to their awesome strength. With a licence to kill they are above the law, but ironically only to serve justice. Each solider is unique, and no one has the same skills as someone else. No one truly knows about the mysterious group. Only not to cross them. And its extremly rare that anyone would even see them. 'Fighting Style' b3481e7daff6aa52d4f5f6aea339c677.jpg '''Pencak Silat '- an Indonesian martial art specializing in decisive blows and guerrilla tactics. It was developed to ward off UN suppression and succeeded at one point in driving invaders from Tidat, via a resistance led by Silcardo Jenazad. The style has a plethora of moves that could be considered "dirty", like the "Julius", a set of 18 combo attacks meant to go for vital areas like the eyes, throat, and groin. , there seems to be a large number of moves preceded by a jump, as well. Eden seems to be more particular with these series of movements due to his way of doing this dirty somewhere he and his brother ( Lucious Creed ) Differ . The pencak Silet is a formidable martial art, showing strength against Karate, and being praised as "difficult to fight against" . Likewise,Creed said that the style could adapt to anything, was freely changeable, had a large amount of techniques, and was complicated and bizarre. But in the same breath he also pointed out that the moves were so complicated that sometimes they couldn't deal with the straightforwardness of other martial arts. tumblr_nfr8m7TO4Z1sjef7uo2_1280.jpg Thunderous Boxing - ''This style initiates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability possess great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using one's physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Due to all of the agility training with the numerous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Though, Due to Edens alliteration chi strictly being based off Alliteration, Using all he's learn his experience on the battlefield thus far. Eden was able to create his own defination of destruction Chi with his technique within this bubbles which allows him yo posses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection.User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. '''Counters * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover- 'for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's Oni Physiology Monkey king.jpg|Saru User with this ability either is or can transform into an Oni, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common and are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs. Oni were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive and often devour humans. In folktales they are usually malicious, man-eating creatures to be feared and slain by valiant heroes, the oni can also have a protective function. They are often described as rowdy, party-loving bunch with fondness for contests and games. Most oni, especially in folktales, are rather foolish and/or simple beings, but some are both highly intelligent and creative. ''Physical Onihoruda power *'''Enhanced Immunity- The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *'Enhanced Regeneration'- The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *'Forest Adaptation:' allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. ''Saru Perk'' *'Extreme (boneless)- '''Flexibility allowing Stretching, Flattening, Compacting, etc. *'Constriction'''- The user can squeeze/constrict victim, either simply holding them or making impossible to breathe or even forcing the heart to stop, causing either unconsciousness or death *'Dermal Armor' -The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle. *'Elastic Jaws '- The user's jaws are incredibly flexible and can be unhinged with ease, enabling them to open their mouths incredibly wide. *'Enhanced Breath/Lung Capacity' - (their lungs can expand in order to take and blow vast amounts of air) *'Enhanced Eating '- (their organs can expand in order to fit more food and fluids) *'Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability' - (most attacks either bounce off or the user's body stretches enough to reduce damage) *'Impact Absorption' -The user can absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, an object struck by a projectile will deform, and this deformation will absorb most, or even all, of the force of the collision. They can absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks, weaponry such as swords, bullets and hammers or even explosions. *'Limb Extension' - The user is capable of stretching their limbs (arms, legs, neck, etc.) to great lengths. This ability allows the user to extend their limbs to far away areas to strike opponents at a distance and defeat long-range attackers. O.T Oni Trigger A.P.E Gear four by deer head-d8qtnvb1-2.jpg Solomon Grundy - A technique developed by Eden Creed over the two year time skip with guidance of the infinites, mainly to contribute to his durability which lacked the proper defense due to his ties on humanity, Eden Creed initiates this form by coating both his arms with an immense amount of chi. An, infuriating bloom of purple leaning from his shoulder to the very dense arches of his peculiar knuckles,Eden then blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but in this particular moment he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Eden's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Psycho Chi ( Which becomes a very dense and dark black. which is the form it’s chosen to take to act as shield to Edens parts.) . luffy-gear-fourth.jpg The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. He also physically grows taller, standing around 4 meters tall. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. This form was created in order to combat the many powerful and dangerous targets during the course of two years While Eden is using Grundy, his physical strength and speed are increased to the point where he is able to overwhelm a member of the Infinites , Mysto, Grundy focuses on compression more than stretching. While the compression grants Eden moves overwhelming speed and power, the range of his attacks is severely decreased, though he can deliver long-ranged attacks by stretching the part of the body he wants to attack with while retaining great power and speed, as his body is still greater in size and covered in Chi . Eden also shows a much more versatile side of this ability by changing the direction of his attacks mid-strike to hit a moving opponent without losing momentum Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka-3.png one_piece_luffy_by_redicalisme-d69ohxs.jpg According to Master Zaito the power of Edens attacks is greatly magnified in this form. His durability is also enhanced: despite being hardened with Psycho Chi, his body is still rubbery, so physical blows (even ones enhanced with Chi i) simply bounce off of him. This form , seems to utilize the principles of Rokushiki. It possesses both high speed movement reminiscent of Soru and the ability to kick off the air, similar to Geppo, cleverly adapted to work even better with his body's elasticity: Eden not only bounces off the air, but allows attacks to bounce off his own body. His body is also now strong enough to defend against cutting attacks head-on. However, there appears to be a limit to how long Eden can keep Grundy active, as noted by both Eden himself and Zaito Once this limit is reached ,Grundy is automatically deactivated, leaving Eden exhausted and barely able to move. He is also left unable to use Chii for ten minutes after using this technique. ''-Techniques'' '' tumblr_n69gzbArzf1qkw2uho2_r1_500.gif Tumblr n69gzbArzf1qkw2uho1 500-2.gif '' *Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun (ゴムゴムの猿王銃（コングガン）Gomu Gomu no Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Monkey King Gun"): After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like the barrel of an actual cannon), Eden unleashes a devastating short-range punch with massive power. This technique had enough strength to break through enhanced defenses ' *'Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider (''ゴムゴムの犀榴弾砲（リノシュナイダー） Gomu Gomu no Rino Shunaidā?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rhinoceros Howitzer"): After compressing both legs into his body, Eden delivers a double flying kick, similar to Gomu Gomu no Yari. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. *'''Gomu Gomu no Culverin (ゴムゴムの大蛇砲（カルヴァリン） Gomu Gomu no Karuvarin?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Serpent Cannon"): 'Eden delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does *'Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin (ゴムゴムのダブル大蛇砲（カルヴァリン） Gomu Gomu no DaburuKaruvarin?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Double Great Serpent Cannon"): Eden pulls back his arms before punching his opponent with them.' *'Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka''' (ゴムゴムの獅子（レオ）・バズーカGomu Gomu no Reo Bazūka?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Lion Bazooka"):''' The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. After retracting both of his fists into his arms, Eden "fires" them at his opponent. *Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun'' (ゴムゴムの大猿王銃（キングコングガン） Gomu Gomu no Kingu Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Monkey King Gun"): Eden'' blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart.' Chi Form *Psycho Power 5d2d4868b57ab8e441f83133b8213a01 (1).jpg Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its usepeople have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Eden is the first to be able to divide his mental state when it comes to using this ability, In Edens case he can someties be self righteous aware and quite ambitious whenn it comes to reaching a goal but while in the midst of fighting and his aura shimmers a bright lean purple that all changes into "Tyrant" a name he created for this form. To hold in his temptations to kill Eden constantly works out and due to his ability to heal he may come off to most as a bit to much of a reckless human being with no concern of his own life. 'Chi Base''' (Optional) Alteration-''' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Having been trained under Lucious Creed , Eden is able to efficiently use the Chi based Alliteration in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the Chi on his fingertips. Eden is able to use Chi as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield .The base for most of his attacks relies on bubbles , which is derived through his love of bubble baths as a child . Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at anytime and fuse them with the Chi to create deadly projectiles '''Mental- Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' JF8mmkh.jpg Judgement Call - a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This blade weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users are able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. To add to it’s dominating effect. Eden Creed, has allowed the edge of the blade to conjure with his stacking and wrapping technique This allows him to apply the bubbles' affect to say, his twin blades giving it an oily or bloated appearance, which pops on contact or can keep the object from breaking easily giving them an explosive effect at every blow. Alias - "Nemesis" f45ba3db53f3555872e4d7f2470a79d2.jpg *Mask Edens Mask\ holds a darkened black area obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye.Though, It is not seen, his eye It is not covered beneath the black side of his masking theres a device built into the mask suited for the right eye. behind the unawareness of his right eye is a device that allows the wearer visibility, and increased accuracy While the right side of his face holds a darkened yellow glow a spot that allows his greenish hazel gaze. The mask Itself is a Dual layer of fabric armor and kinetic padding within a lightweight ablative ceramic shell. Comes standard with a suite of communication, navigation, and battlefield awareness software. Comes hard sealed to protect wearer from hazardous environmental conditions It also has a next-generation night-vision device that assists targeting. By detecting the focal point of the wearer's eyes and enhancing the image at that location, the visor helps direct a biotic power or a shot from an omni-tool exactly where the wearer is looking.. *Chest Interlocking plates of thick, ablative ceramic plates. Designed to be light, effective, and easily repaired. A gentle hue of a darkened orange, More so in attempt to bring out the vulgar yellow that the chest plates consist of as well as a line of elite personal protection equipment includes a series of interlocking ceramic plates covered in a proprietary tungsten alloy weave for maximum stopping power.As well as a A series of ultra-efficient storage cells designed by Black Beards Arsenal to augment the existing power in the operation of the wearer's kinetic barrier. *Shoulder' Blades Curved shell of ablative ceramic over kinetic padding.Incorporating a series of lightweight beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of the wearer hold also same shading of chest plates. *Arm gauntlet & Under Latex Armour Also a crowned accomplishment of the suit ,A combination of fabric armor with kinetic padding and plates of ablative ceramic for protection. The knuckles are reinforced with Brass and Kelva Also, The latex under armour, as well as the gauntlet is fit to allow Edens stretching abilities to go out in his arm for about 7-10 inches past an average human beings arm span. *Greaves Theses Incorporates a series of beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of Edens, These follow the same philosophy as underarmour as far as his stretching abilities go. As, well as hold a great amount of withstanding ability against Edens pistol jump which allows Eden to leap great feats due to his rubber fatigue. 2b5c1487e79eb7d65c6606881a5967fb.jpg 212b48c8d67edcb45339d4efb571009f.jpg Deeeed.gif tumblr_nlvl00NDeT1tgo8o0o1_500.jpg deathstroke_by_claygrahamart-d8nw76p.jpg Eden Creeds partnership with the Sins and Journey to Atlantis was troublesome, but, It had it’s perks. Wilson Thompson, long time foe of Densuke, Whom was confirmed dead. Was discovered to have been , distributing striking displays as a Gladiator under Haysmith. With word of the SIN invasion. He sent WIlson and a few men to intercept them. But, due to Agent Lucifer sacrifice the SINS were saved. Just until they were taken and made into slaves for the Shark entertainment. Edens luck lead to Wilson and him sharing a cell. The two bumped heads for a while , But It didn’t take long for Wilson to realize Eden reminded him of his son. Which lead to Edens survival training. Wilson was tasked with the job of training Eden the way of the gladiator. Thus, keeping Eden alive long enough for Roxanne to finish building their suits. Wilson along with the Sins were freed from King Sharks grasp, due to Roxannes tech wiz ability as well as Agent Lucifers tools. But, though the suit was very well put together, As suspected from Roxanne as well as Lucifer, Eden made a daring attempt at saving his friends lives. as Eden attempted to risk himself for the safety of his team. Sacrificing his suit, to Atlantean technology. Eden was proven a fool, Eden nearly died if it wasn’t for Wilson who pulled him out of there.Wilson noticed the flaw in the suit. He had trusted Eden to the mask, Wilson saw himself in Eden when he was younger. 8e61cbeda6526b5c3a269ac13ba90b1b.jpg Dedvsded.gif 543700fd50104c0b3aa017580f0a2c07.jpg Therefore, Wilson trusted him with the suit. Thus, creating it with a few adjustments. Making it a new to fit this generation of heroes The suit itself , a second version of Wilson Thomson's original suit it’s made of a rubber-like material, but could protect against a wide range of toxic substances. The design consisted of water-repelling scales that allowed the wearer to swim easily, and had a pebbled texture to reduce drag (much like a golf ball). It has several layers of Kevlar and micro-ballistic meshing. which provides significant protection against flames, slashing weapons, explosions, and even features some protection against radiation and other dangerous chemicals. Electro fiber technology provided the suit with a wide range of built-in sensors. Referred to as "Smart Skin" in military R&D, data regarding damage to different regions of the body, including blood loss, could be exchanged between the suit and the user's intravenous Omega Genes to create a feedback system. Its bullet-proof, and also provide some ballistic protection to the wearer's body. Screen-Shot-2014-10-23-at-6.13.36-PM.png 071655d8896e3175a4ead2e415c73dc1.jpg a55244f8888658b3bc1b799fa947c114.jpg The suit could also apply varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions..Along the points where all steel pieces on the outer layer of his body suit contain a type of gravitational reducer. With this gravity reducer it lightens the weight of Eden's body by 85%, allowing a five year old to lift Eden up with their index finger. Within the gravitational pull to the ground, the pressure can range to 25% to 150% more gravity. Last but not least, was the adjustment made by the Rebel army in atlantis, was to implant Edens suit with a bomb. Not, just any bomb. But a bomb, known to them as the “ Final Tear. “ This bomb is set to self destruct the moment Edens heart stops in which case it would scatter a vast quantity of an unparalleled poison for a one mile radius the instant it explodes. Those who survive the initial explosion will suffer direct internal damages caused by rapid uptake of the poison. The poison catalyzes the production and emission of new poison until the victims finally succumb to death. The quantity of poison as well as the survival time prior to death are truly exquisite, propagating a vast chain reaction of victims. d1198439aa2278a3818c8df00613073e.jpg 4bf8e1353efc4d39e14554b56f4c033a.jpg EdenGreed8.jpg EdenGreed7.jpg Allies/Enemies None so far. 'Background' sample-b56b0e493fb3b21c0c797c127fd31591 (1).jpg As a child - Eden knew no mother nor father, only Maker. The Blood of Rowan coursing through his bloodstream; he’d grow to know nothing but war. As, a Crusader the requirements were simple - survive. But, what seemed simple to most didn't come off as dandy with others. So, as a child Eden grew witness of brethrens no older then him lose their life day by day. Years of this torture only nullified his view on death. While emphasizing on the deep and passionate hatred for his father; How could he ? He’d wonder and what of his mother ? These unanswered questions in time became anger and soon motivation, Motivation which soon fed into a undying thrill - a thrill to kill, destroy beings who simply didn't belong. Eradicate them - be the bringer of death to the outsiders existence; at least that's what they’ve been taught by Rowan and everyone else who carried his blood. He thought it to be a curse to be a Creed but soon realized it was far worst - Upon hitting his teens 13 more specifically he discovered his oni Saru. It started off as voices - soon after believing he’d grown insane he'd learn that these voices were actually real and soon became the only voice he could fathom. Of course, Benzino was someone whom he always got along with - but he enjoyed this sentence as a crusader too much for Eden's liking. Saru, taught Eden everything he knew. He’d discover both a mentor and father figure within his Oni. Which, isn’t what most do when acquiringOni. But, like most people it can be agreed that Eden could not simply be place as part of the “ Most” category. After, discovering Saru - Edens growth was shown exponentially through training; he grew stronger, faster and smarter than most boys. Soon, Rowan became more acceptive of his descendant. The other boys grew jealous - they called him a pet; they believed he was favored by Rowan simply because they were family. Though, they failed to understand - that Rowan sees no difference between family and a peasant short of bread crumbs. Both, are expendable to him and he sees no value in keeping them around if they failed to keep his attention. If anything - he worked Eden harder than most boys so he’ll some day take his place as Rowan. But, something held Eden back. Age 16, Eden - was exposed to “ Red Beryllium” a drug regularly passes between Crusaders for recreational purposes. He realized how much easier things had gotten for him. Over time he grew an addiction; - Though, it didn’t harm him as much as most people - Eden carried Psycho Chi. Therefore, any psychological damage was quickly recovered. Red Beryllium kept him more sane than anything. Age 18, Eden Creed’s training was complete and he was to set out on his first mission. He was given the quest to slay - NightBeast or Gargoyles; they flooded Old Chicago. These beast, were terrifyingly strong - they’d overcome the Crusaders - leaving Eden and four others to tame the beast themselves. When all hope seemed lost, Eden pep talked his men back to reality - using his leadership skills he taught them to fend for themselves the safe and easy way - with stealth. He knew better to charge a Gargoyle head first - so in the midst of this newfound knowledge he’d receive Eden lead his men to victory. Upon returning to Caed Duh, Eden was promoted to the First tier of Crusaders - whom consisted of only the best of the best rejoining with his friend Benzino Pillar.Together they proved to be a superior force not to be reckoned with - soon becoming the ones monsters and demons told campfire stories about. Sample-6ee918d71ec8488c54de212248485486 (1).jpg 66e082a859016012cde180007571248f.jpg PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System " Your Story " Kuujou.Joutarou.600.1734628-2.jpg Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! *Undead Chivalry Saga - Follow the story of Eden Creed . Ooob (talk) 19:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:The Raven Crusade Category:Onihoruda Category:Undead Chivalry Saga Category:RPC Category:The Creed Bloodline